The Reason
by tanpopo-fluff
Summary: Songfic. Sakura sees Sasuke leaving. How does she feel as he's leaving her? My first fic so please RR!


The Reason  
  
A/N: Hi there!! This is my first fanfic so please be nice ok? By the way, I am not for nor against SasuSaku and this idea came to me on a whim. It is a songfic and the song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. It has some spoilers. No flames!!! RR please!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto. sobs That really hurt.  
  
I'm not a perfect person, there are many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you  
  
Sasuke sat on the bench in front of his house. It was a little past midnight. He was going to have to leave this place. He didn't want to leave, but he had to find Itachi. He stared up into the pitch black sky. There were no stars out tonight. No moon.  
  
"I'm going to miss Konoha. Kakashi. Even that idiot Naruto." He thought a bit "Sakura. I've been awful to her. If I told her now that I've loved her all this time would she even believe me? Or would she think it was a cruel joke?"  
  
He stood up and started pacing "Should I tell her before I go?" the questions swirled around in his head, anime-style. A dim light-bulb went above his head. "I know what I'll do. I'll write her a note to tell her how I feel." He rushed home to write the note  
  
And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know I've found a reason for me, To change who I used to be A reason to start over new, And the reason is you  
  
Sakura,  
I just want you to know that I'll be leaving Konoha tonight. I want to find Itachi. I need to find him. When I do, I will destroy him. My past is horrible because of him. To move on I need to kill him before I start new. I don't know if you know this, but I've always loved you. I'm sorry for all the times that I've made you cry. I'll come back. To you and to Konoha. We'll start over. I promise.  
-Sasuke  
  
By the time he had finished the note, it was around one in the morning. He left the note on Sakura's door, loosely tacked. He turned and started to leave Konoha. After about ten minutes of walking he saw Sakura waiting on a bench.  
  
"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" he faced her, possibly for the last time.  
  
"I knew you'd come this way... if you were to leave... so I just waited here." She spoke hesitantly, almost afraid. It broke Sasuke's heart to see her so worried for him.  
  
He passed her.  
  
"Get out of here and go back to sleep." He kept walking. He could not be convinced to stay no matter how much it hurt her.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears, That's why I need you to hear  
  
"Why won't you say anything to me?" With my back to her I stopped walking. "Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me...?" I could hear the tears in her voice. And yet I still refused to turn around.  
  
"I told you: I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me."  
  
I'm a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
  
"No matter what, you always just hate me don't you..." He wanted to turn around and shake her. To tell her that he loved her more than anything. But he stood still.  
  
"I guess it's all in the past, huh? That's when it all began though. You and me... along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei..." he could still remember it all clearly. That baka Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and his pornographic books, and sweet ever-smiling Sakura.  
  
"We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times. Even with that though..." she stepped closer and he stepped forwards. "...I still enjoyed it."  
  
She stopped and looked at him sadly. "I know all about your past Sasuke. Even if you get your revenge though... it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you Sasuke."  
  
I've found a reason for me, To change who I used to be A reason to start over new, And the reason is you  
  
"I already know..." he hated himself, but if he hurt her then he wouldn't feel as guilty for leaving her. "I'm different from you all. I can't follow the same path as you guys. I'll never be the same as you or Naruto."  
  
"Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone. Right now I know your pain. I may have friends and family, but if you were to leave... I would be just as alone as you." She was crying freely now, with tears streaming down her face. Sasuke hated himself for making her cry over him yet again.  
  
"From here on out... we all begin new paths." He started walking again, the pain in his heart making his chest throb.  
  
"I... I love you with all my heart!!!" Sakura shouted as he just kept on getting further and further away. "Please stay with me! I'll even help you with your revenge. I don't know what I could do... but I'll try my best to do something... so please... stay with me...or take me with you if you can't stay here..."  
  
He turned and looked at her for what he knew would be the last time for a long while. "You really are... annoying." Now that he could see her face he looked long and hard. Her eyes were streaming with tears, smudging her eyeliner. He hated that he made her look this way.  
  
He turned and walked away.  
  
"Don't leave! If you do I'll scream!"  
  
Ninja-style, he appeared behind her. "Sakura... Thank you..." with that, he knocked her out and lay her body on a bench.  
  
"I will come back for you Sakura. Just let me finish this. Then I'll take you up on all those promises you just made me. I promise." He looked at her for one final time, laying peacefully on the bench as a light breeze ruffled her hair. "I love you."  
  
With that, he left Konoha.  
  
I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do, And the reason is you  
  
The note he placed on Sakura's door flew away. As it floated in the air and fluttered down the streets of Konoha, it stilled by Sakura's body, sticking for a brief few seconds. Then the wind blew it away, never to be seen again.  
  
A/N: So how was my first fic? I tried to keep the dialogue as closely as possible to the manga to make them real. Sasuke's a cold-hearted bastard ain't he? RR please!!! 


End file.
